


The true value of a moment

by BookGirlFan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Jetscapades, sleepy Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Sometimes you will never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory.' - Dr Seuss</p></blockquote>





	The true value of a moment

Hotch looked up from his paperwork at the sudden weight on his shoulder. Hair tickling the back of his neck would have immediately told him who it was who had just fallen asleep on his shoulder, if it hadn't been obvious already from the fact Reid had been perched next to him on the arm of the lounge, eyes slipping gradually closed, for the last fifteen minutes.

"Do not say a word." Hotch glared with the most intimidating force he could manage. 

His team remained unintimidated. 

"I think it's cute," Prentiss said, bravely managing to keep a straight face. 

"Yeah, Mama Bear looking after his cub." Morgan's comment broke Prentiss' poker face, sending both her and JJ into fits of giggles. Morgan grinned, completely unrepentant. 

Hotch's look didn't soften, but inside he was glad to see his team having fun, even if it was at his expense. It had been a difficult case for all of them, but especially for Reid, thus why he was allowing the younger man to sleep on his shoulder instead of waking him up and sending him somewhere else. 

As though his thoughts had transmitted themselves to the others, the mood on the plane sobered, JJ and Prentiss' giggling fading into fond smiles. "I didn't think he'd ever get to sleep, not with all the coffee he drank."

Prentiss snorted. "No kidding. I thought it'd start coming out his ears soon. I've never seen anyone put away that much caffeine."

JJ groaned. "And the amount of sugar he puts in it!"

"More like candy than coffee," Prentiss agreed. JJ nodded, and silence reigned on the plane. 

"He doesn't look very comfortable," JJ observed, brow creasing at the awkward angle of Reid's head.

"He's not," Hotch said drily. 

Morgan left his seat and crouched beside Reid, shaking his shoulder. "Hey, pretty boy, wake up for a bit."

Reid's eyes blinked open, his head coming up from its spot on Hotch's shoulder. "Morgan?" he asked muzzily. 

"Yeah, it's me, kid. Can you sit up a bit?"

Reid lifted his head further, sitting almost upright, though still fuzzy with sleep. Morgan put one arm around his shoulders, leading him around Hotch and onto to the other side of the lounge, pushing him down into it. Reid immediately curled up and fell back asleep, as comfortable as one could be sleeping on a too small lounge, though still far more comfortable than he was before. 

Hotch didn't bother getting up, despite the new lack of weight on his shoulder, though he did send Morgan a grateful look. For as skinny as Reid was, he was still heavy. 

With Reid now comfortably asleep, and the others also worn out after a long and exhausting case, the jet fell silent again as they all drifted off to join their youngest member in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sometimes you will never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory.' - Dr Seuss


End file.
